The Knife and the Hair Pin
by purpleunicorn010101
Summary: Katara thought killing the Fire Nation Prince would soothe her. But, as they say, the best laid plans go astray...


In a room dimly illuminated by the dying embers of a fire, a young man of 20 lay asleep on his back in deep crimson covers, one lean-muscled arm stretched under a maroon pillow while the other rested on his toned stomach. His face, even sleeping, was strikingly handsome. Even the scarred and burned flesh starting from his hairline and ending just below the right eye did not mar its ability to turn heads. His midnight-black shaggy hair contrasted beautifully against his pale complexion.

The flimsy curtains blew nonchalantly in the veranda as the moon illuminated a part of the room. This moon light was the only guide of an intruder who crouched on the iron railings, dressed in the blue which belied the identity of her tribe. Her abundant chestnut-auburn hair was neatly tucked into a bun at her nape as her azure blue eyes gleamed surveying her target. She is known as Katara, 18-year-old daughter of Hakoda. She also happens to be the last water bender of her tribe, which was due to her future-victim's father and forefathers.

Prince Zuko, next in succession for the Fire Nation throne, would die by her hands.

 _Hmm, no security for her precious highness. This will be easy._ Katara thought as she stealthily made her way to the sleeping prince. She took in the scenery before her as she gracefully sauntered towards the bed. She noticed two Dao swords crisscrossing each other on the wall above his bed.

 _Probably decoration. Why would he ever need those? He knows fire bending._

As she came nearer, her eyes widened at the sight before her. She has seen his picture but it obviously paled in comparison to the reality before her. He was breathtaking, even with the right side of his face mostly burn-scarred. It added character to him.

She mentally slapped herself. _Katara, you have seen attractive men in your time. Remember Jet?_

Yes, Jet and Prince Zuko had similar swords. The latter however called to everything in her, from the blood rushing through her and then all the way to her pounding heart. Sex with her boyfriend had been okay but even then, the intensity and longing was missing. They were present now. She shook her head. _Why am I thinking about that now?_

She waved her hands and shaped the water coming out of her flask into thin needle shards. She was about to strike through his carotid when two pale hands captured her wrists. She was further stunned into silence as his eyes slowly opened, sleepy burnished golden meeting ocean blue.

'What do we have here? Another assassination attempt?'

Katara straightened her hands and slipped out of his grip as he expertly grabbed his swords. He took a fighting stance, two swords pointing at her. She struck first, a water slice nearly reaching his carotid while she ducked and parried his sword and fire blasts.

They stepped around each other, defending and attacking, both fluid and graceful in their movements. To an observer, it would have seemed like they were dancing.

They had neared a wall and Katara slipped on the edge of a carpet, which led the prince to finally lock her in with his swords.

'Who are you? Who sent you?'

She simply looked at him without answering and Zuko used the sword to slice off her mouth and head cover, which revealed her long, thick hair and kissable lips. Her hair pin fell out onto the floor beside them.

Zuko stared dumbstruck. He has seen his share of beautiful women, being a Fire Nation Prince. His ex was deadly with knives but this girl…..

'Your nation has wiped out mine and only your blood will satisfy me'.

Katara hissed and tried to swipe at him but he caught her wrists and held them above her head. She stopped squirming when she realized how close they were. One of his legs had insinuated between hers and consequently made her feel astonishingly hot.

'Is that so, beautiful? In that case…'

He held her hands with one of his and grabbed a knife from the table beside them, which was surprisingly upright during their battle.

He released her and wrapped her right hand over the knife handle.

'Here you go then. My life is now yours to take.'

Katara stared at him, astonished as he took a few steps back with his arms open

'The throat. The heart. The kidneys. Take your pick'

He said in a low voice which made her shudder as it tickled pleasantly down her spine. He indicated each vital yet vulnerable part of his body with his hands.

She raised her right hand and slowly walked towards him, the knife now in contact with his skin over the heart. She wanted to drive it through but, for some unknown reason, she looked up and saw molten gold eyes, expressing pain and anger and sadness. They mirrored her eyes as she went to sleep each night, remembering Fire Nation raids.

Even at knife-point, he remained proud and dignified.

'Let me help you….'

He took her right hand and pushed the nick of the knife into his chest. She pulled her hand out instantly and dropped the knife to the floor.

They stared at each other, breathing hard and fast. Then Zuko wrapped his hand around her hair and planted his lips on hers.

Katara responded almost instantly, her hands sliding over chest and wrapping around his neck. Their teeth clashed and their tongues dueled for domination as he backed her into the wall. His hands glided down her sides, lightly brushing over her breasts as his fingers skittered down her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her thighs around his waist. At this point, she had lost all reason and sense and could only feel Prince Zuko's caresses.

She whimpered as he lightly nibbled the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She ran her hands through his inky locks and pulled in sheer pleasure as he forcefully parted her wraparound blue dress and dug his hands into her breasts. She gasped as he exposed them, taking a dusky brown nipple into his mouth while the other was squeezed and kneaded by him.

Her core became wetter due to his ministrations and then she unwrapped her legs and pushed him to sit on the bed while kneeling in front of him. She undid the strings of his pants and slid out his member. It was long, thick and hard. It made her wetter, which was astounding at this point as she was sure her thighs were coated with her arousal. Zuko looked at her, his amber eyes sensually half-lidded as she licked the tip and his mouth let out a groan. She took in all of him and sucked greedily as he groaned his pleasurable assent.

'Tell me your name.'

'Katara'

He could not bear it any more and pulled her up onto his bed. He quickly shed his own pants and fully undressed her. As he sat back on his knees, he admired the exotically dusky-skinned oasis before him. She lay on her back, her arms spread on his bed, her eyes burning for him, her body beckoning his possession. The moonlight illuminated her wondrous hair and for a moment, everything was perfect in the world. He lowered himself onto her and kissed her again, this time with gentleness. She softly moaned into his mouth as he worshiped her curves and crevices with his lips. His insatiable mouth arrived at her entrance. Her legs splayed open to his admiration and he lowered his tongue for a taste. She nearly leaped off the bed with a tiny scream and he proceeded to further acquaint himself, for one taste would not be enough. He slid in his fingers while his tongue lapped up the juices around. She screamed and moaned his name which only further added to his desire.

Needing to claim her, he went back up and kissed her again and entered in one smooth thrust. She gasped out his name and slowly he built a rhythm, going fast and slow as her legs wrapped around his waist again. She rolled them around after a while and then slid herself up and down his manhood as he reached up to squeeze her breasts and tweak her nipples. She rode him slow and then a little faster as he grabbed her hips.

He shifted their positions as she gathered in front of him on her knees and elbows. He proceeded to penetrate her from behind and she could not believe how tight it made her feel. This had never happened with her boyfriend of two years and one night with this Fire Prince was turning her world inside out. The sensations only added to the intensity of this act.

'I want to see your face as you lose yourself to me. As I am lost in you.'

Zuko whispered hoarsely as he lay her on her back and started thrusting harder and faster. Katara kept up with him as she raked her nails across his smooth back in unbelievable pleasure.

They called out each other in unison as they finally climaxed. Both lay content as Zuko skimmed his hands through her hair.

'What now, Katara? Still wish to kill me?'

She turned to face him, her eyes studying his features.

'Zuko, let's sleep. Decide in the morning.'

He nodded and fell asleep wrapping his arms around her.

After a few hours of mentally drinking him in, she slowly got up. She dressed silently and left her hair pin which she left by his bedside. She looked at him once more, smiled and kissed him before she left.

Zuko awakened slowly, a genuine smile on his lips. He knew she had left and slowly reached for her hairpin. It still smelled like her, a salty ocean and a light jasmine breeze.

He knew she would be back as he would wait for her.

Always.


End file.
